


The Scent of You

by LeafZelindor



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining, Scent Kink, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Cas really has a thing for Dean's smell, he just hasn't told Dean that. Stealing his clothes might not be the best answer, but it'll do for now.





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Filling Kinkbingo Square "Scent Kink"

It was silly perhaps, but one of the things that Cas could clearly recall from his time as human was how Dean’s scent had clung to the things around him. He’d never quite lost the ability to pick up on that scent, faintly of grease, metal, gunpowder, cinnamon and something altogether Dean. He clung to the fact that he could smell it, that he could breathe it in any time he wished. Well, almost any time. 

So perhaps it shouldn’t have been that strange when he realized that just smelling Dean seemed to create a response in his body. 

The first time was fairly embarrassing but now, no Castiel thought nothing of stealing one of Dean’s shirts or a pair of boxers and sneaking off to his room with them, burying his face in it as he worked himself off. He couldn’t tell the man how he felt, but he certain could let himself work off some steam by doing this. He was sprawled out on the bed, naked, fingers curled around his cock as the shirt he’d most recently liberated rested over his face. 

The shirt was one that Dean had gotten exceptionally dirty while working on some of the Impala’s maintenance just yesterday. All the things that smelled like Dean were buzzing through his brain as Cas stroked himself, working himself slowly into release. He groaned against the fabric, his hand pressing it closer to his nose as his other worked himself, careful and steady, stroking the whole length of his cock, thumbing against the tip. He couldn’t help the deep desire that it was Dean touching him, that he could surround himself in the man and savore, touch, smell, taste, for real and not just by chance. He gasped against the fabric, getting mouthful of it and he was painfully hard, oblivious for once to any other sound and sensation.

“....Cas.” The name broke into his hazy thoughts and he went completely rigid. That voice, that shouldn’t be here. His fingers slowly crumpled in the fabric, his other hand tight still around his cock though falling utterly still. It felt like thousands of years but Cas knew it was only a few seconds before he could look towards the door, towards wide green eyes, half parted lips, that beautiful face in utter…

Not disgust. 

He could read Dean Winchester well, and that was definitely not disgust on his face. No that soft pink hue on Dean’s cheeks, and then way his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Not disgust at all, desire. 

“Dean” His voice was rough and low in his throat and he found the courage to slowly give another stroke over his aching, wet cock. 

Dean didn’t move, but he didn’t say anything either and Cas just slowly caught his breath. Breathing in allowed him to catch a fresh lungful of Dean’s scent and Cas made a quick decision, rash, but hopeful as he did. He jerked his hand a few more times before he came hard, making a mess of himself, knowing that the hunter was watching him do it, Dean's name back on his lips again, like a prayer this time.

Then it was quiet, just heavy breathing in the air for a few moments and Cas swallowed, slowly pulling the shirt fully off his face and sliding it down, his eyes boring into Dean’s as he used the dirty shirt to wipe up the worst of the mess he’d made on his skin. Dean’s breath caught again, he saw the hitch of his shoulders. He couldn’t help wondering what the hell was going on in Dean Winchester’s brain. 

“You know, Cas,” Dean said finally, clearing his throat mid sentence. “I can help with that…..”

“Then why don’t you.” The challenge was simple, and heavy, and Castiel knew as said the words he was never going to have to sneak Dean’s clothes ever again, the man himself crossed the room, grabbed the shirt off of his skin and leaned in for a crushing kiss, surrounding him with the clean, fresh smell of Dean. It was even better directly from the source.


End file.
